Snow Bound
by Sunsetwing
Summary: FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th for Rebadams7. Edward and Bella broke up their senior year of high school to head off to different coasts for college. They've graduated this past summer and are totally unaware that they're about to spend some quality time together.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Snow Bound**

**Written for: Rebadams7 **

**Written By: Sunsetwing**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: I wrote this for a gift for Rebadams7. The prompts are unexpected meeting after a long separation, sudden change of plans, and first Christmas as a couple. Edward and Bella broke up their senior year of high school to head off to different coasts for college. They've graduated this past summer and are totally unaware that they're about to spend some quality time together.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

The snow was coming down so hard I could barely see three feet in front of me. I was starting to get really nervous about driving on these mountain roads. I'd passed a sign about a mile back that told me I only had another half a mile before my turn off.

Whoever thought this was going to be a good idea clearly hadn't thought it through.

Oh… that's right, it was Alice.

She'd decided that since my dad was going out of town with his fiancé, Sue, her parents were going on a cruise, and Rose's family rarely celebrated as a family, that we would celebrate together; just us girls.

When she initially made the plans, I don't think she knew the storm of the century would be blowing through the mountains where her family's cabin was located.

I'd taken a little extra time off work and decided to head up a little early to get a start on our time there. It had been a long time since I was able to take any time for myself and I'd been so looking forward to this trip. Now, I wasn't sure they'd even be able to make it up the mountain. My truck was just barely making it, and I had a four wheel-drive Toyota. Alice and Rose were do up tomorrow, and they were coming in Rose's Jeep. Hopefully the snow would subside a little before then because I had a feeling they wouldn't make it otherwise.

I drove a little farther and saw the turn off to Alice's cabin. There looked to be another set of tire tracks, and for that I was thankful. It was always easier to drive in them than blazing your own trail. I turned down the road and followed for another mile until I came to the little cabin nestled deep in the trees.

Little cabin may have been an understatement.

The cabin was a two story, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, log home that was more of a ski lodge than little cabin. Alice's family came from money and they tended to think everything short of a mansion was little. However, they were the nicest people you'd ever meet, and not one bit snobby.

They were really a second family to me. I'd known the Cullen's since I was a freshman in high school. They'd moved to the little town I lived in when Alice and I were freshman. Alice and I immediately hit it off and were the best of friends ever since. Alice also had an older brother, Edward, who was a year older than we were. At first he ignored me since I was a friend of Alice's, eventually breaking down and hanging out with us pretty often. By the end of his senior year and my junior year, we'd even hooked up and were inseparable after that. Alice didn't mind because it kept me around more than I'd been before and she got along well with her brother so it worked out for all three of us. Unfortunately for me and Edward, he left for college that fall and I hadn't seen him for one reason or another ever since.

I'd been sad about it for the several years following our untimely break-up because he was the first real boyfriend I'd ever had. Coupled with the fact that he was sweet and gorgeous didn't help matters either. Alice kept me updated on him for a little while, but when she saw how sad it was making me, she'd stopped talking about him all together.

Over the last couple of years, I'd had a few relationships but nothing that lasted longer than six months, and I was getting dangerously close to being a serial dater. I had this problem of always finding something wrong with the guy before we could get serious.

That was another reason for coming on this girl's holiday. My latest boyfriend, Michael, and I had broken up a week ago. He was nice enough but got way too clingy too fast. He thought I'd want to spend Christmas with him and his family. I ended it with him the next day. After all, we'd only been dating a month and that had consisted of not even a handful of dates.

Now, I was parked in front of the Cullen's cabin, ready to finally relax and have a little fun without having to worry about any guys.

Strangely, the house was a lit up like someone beat me there. I hadn't talked to Alice or Rose since the day before, so I guess they could have changed plans and came early to be with me, but that seemed unlikely.

No other cars were in the driveway, but I guess they could be parked in the garage.

Exiting my truck and jumping down into the snow, I realized how much it had already snowed. I sunk down to my knees and I again wondered if it wasn't them, how they were going to get all the way out here.

I made my way around the truck and got my things from the passenger side before trudging up to the front porch. Setting my things down, I brushed the snow from my legs and peeked in the windows. I couldn't make out anyone in the living room, but the glass was a little foggy, so I assumed someone had to be inside.

Picking my stuff up, I entered the house.

"Alice… Rose? Where are you guys?"

There was no answer so I placed my bags down by the front door and decided to go looking for them.

The kitchen, living room, and family room were empty except for the roaring fire that was burning brightly in the large open fireplace.

I stood for a minute in front of it to take the chill off from my walk through the snow. The house was decorated in wood furniture with deep green and red plaids. The house was beautiful, and I wondered why we didn't escape to here more often.

"Bella?"

My head jerked towards the voice, and the last person I'd expected to see was standing there before me. He'd changed so much since the last time I saw him, but there was no doubt that it was for the better.

"Edward, what're you doing here?"

He looked surprised at my question, and I wondered why he didn't know we'd be here.

"I'm staying here over the holidays while mom and dad are gone. It was kind of last minute change of plans, but Emmett and Jasper are meeting me here tomorrow. What are you doing here?"

Something about what he said sounded a little funny and I wanted to immediately call Alice to find out what was going on. Rose had spent the last couple of Christmas's with either me and my dad or Alice and her family. I knew that both Alice and Rose had hit it off with Edward's closest friends he'd brought home with him from college. They'd all kept in touch, but it just felt off that they'd have the same plans we did and neither Edward nor I knew anything about it.

"Well, actually, Alice, Rose and I had the same plans. I'm surprised you didn't know. Actually, I'm surprised Alice didn't know. I need to call her."

I turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes, and pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

Alice's phone rang and rang until her voicemail picked up.

"_You've reached Alice, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can… beep_."

"Hey, Alice. I just got in a few minutes ago, and imagine my surprise when Edward was already here. Call me back."

"What'd she say?"

I turned back towards him. He was standing so close I could smell the cologne he was wearing. He smelt so good that it instantly it brought me right back to when we were together. The urge to grab a hold of him and press myself against him was overwhelming.

"Ummm… oh… um, she didn't answer."

He smiled down at me, and I nearly melted. It had never been that way for me with any other guy. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't commit to any of them. My heart had held onto the hope that someday, maybe, Edward would be mine again.

"Okay, well, would you like to sit down and we can catch up? I've missed you, Bella. I can't believe it's been over five years since we've seen each other."

My stomach felt like a hundred butterflies were flying around, and I tried as hard as I could to keep the excitement off my face. When he smiled a shy smile back at me, I knew I'd failed.

Edward reached for my hand, and the warmth from his touch made me so happy I'd decided to come early.

After sitting down on the couch by the fire, Edward and I had caught up each other on what our lives had been like while we were apart. He shared very little about any relationships that he'd had, and I chose not to tell him anything about mine. It was so effortless to talk with him, and after a few hours, I couldn't help but hope the snow kept the others away; at least for a few extra days.

We shared dinner, and after talking until midnight, we both decided to head off to bed.

I checked my phone when I got in my room and saw that Alice hadn't called me back. I was only a little worried that she hadn't called. Alice always answered her phone, so that led me to believe something was going on and it was no coincidence that Edward was here alone with me.

After a fitful night, I awoke feeling anxious. The only thing that could make me feel that way was Edward. I'd come to a decision sometime during the middle of the night. I wouldn't be opposed to getting back together with him if he made the first move, but I sure didn't want to look like an idiot in case he only wanted to be friends.

After a light breakfast, Edward still hadn't come downstairs so I took the opportunity to try Alice again. There was still no answer so I left yet another message.

Deciding that I didn't want to look like I was waiting around for him, I took a book to the couch by the fire and made myself comfortable.

I'd lost track of time when I felt someone grab my foot. I looked up and Edward was sitting down by my feet.

"What're you doing?"

"I was just reading, wondering what happened to you too, actually. What've you been up to?"

"I have a confession to make, Bella. It's better that I tell you now before you talk to Alice."

I sat up, confused at what he could possibly be talking about. He must have recognized the look on my face because his he sat closer to me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, Alice and Rose aren't coming."

"What? What do you mean, they aren't coming?"

"See, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. This was my idea. Bella, I've missed you so much over the years. I thought at some point we'd have run into each other, but every year that passes I feel like I could lose my last chance."

I was totally confused at what he was talking about. He sounded like he meant that he missed being with me, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Go on," I whispered.

"I just didn't want you to find someone else before we got another chance. I've never stopped thinking about you. Not once in all these years, Bella. I think I fell in love with you back then but I was just too stupid to try harder to be with you. I didn't want you tied down to me."

"Edward, how could you have ever thought I would feel that way? I'm pretty sure I was in love with you, too. I haven't wanted to be in a relationship since I was with you. I was beginning to think you'd permanently ruined me for anyone else."

Edward smiled at that.

"So, was all this your idea?" I really wanted to know, but I had a feeling that it was.

"Sort of. Alice told me that you guys were coming up here and I basically took over your vacation. They're with Emmett and Jasper at the resort a few miles away, celebrating. I wanted to have time with you all to myself, and Alice thought it would be good for you, too."

My heart felt like it was expanding. I was so happy that he would go to these lengths to get to spend time with me. Without hesitation, I rose up on my knees and closed the distance between us.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, I pulled him close and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"So tell me, Edward, now that you have me here, what do you intend on doing with me?"

He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer.

"Hopefully, never let you go," he whispered before crashing his mouth to mine.

Shedding our clothes was easy, and we made love all through the night right there in front of the crackling fire. I had never felt a tenth of what I felt with Edward with anyone else before; I had a feeling I never would.

Our days alone were spent loving one another in front of the fire, and our first official Christmas was spent blissfully naked giving the gift of our kisses.

I wasn't sure what the future held, but I knew, without a doubt, that it was with Edward.


End file.
